Chocolate Dreamer
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:HaoxYoh:. 'Alright Yoh, how about we play 'Dracula and his victim'. Guess which one you are...'


_Title:_ Chocolate Dreamer

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: 'Alright Yoh, how about we play Dracula and his victim. Guess which one you are...'

_Genre:_ Romance/Humour

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, twincest, semi-limeness, biting? xDD;

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King doesn't belong to me, if it did, Yoh would've joined Hao from the moment they met! xD

**Author's Comments:** I was trying to think of something to write for Shaman King and I kept thinking of how much I liked vampire fics but I didn't want to rely on the really cliché fic so, I hope I accomplished that much at least! Enjoy the HaoxYoh goodness! xD

* * *

**Chocolate Dreamer**

* * *

_Games are a compromise between intimacy and keeping intimacy away._

-Eric Berne-

* * *

Hot days were the worst. Everyone was always too lazy to bother trying to do anything except lie around and contemplate either going to sleep or staring at the clouds.

Hao Asakura loved hot days simply because of the possibility of mischief. His twin brother, younger by only a few minutes, Yoh Asakura, also loved hot days however this was simply due to that 'horrible inclination' to laze around and eat ice cream for as long as he wanted without anyone annoying him over it.

At the moment, Hao and Yoh were following Yoh's favoured game; eat ice cream and watch the clouds.

However, Hao was always the most domineering of the two and that would mean the next game was up to him to decide.

In the midst of their ice cream dreams, he pondered a possible game to play.

Their chocolate-coated ice cream cones soon fell away into non-existence and Yoh resorted to finding other things to cover in their special bottle of chocolate sauce.

Hao studied his brother as Yoh failed to find a suitable substitute for his long gone ice cream and instead settled for a few trial drops of the rich liquid across his fingers, dribbling the messy sauce into his mouth with a childish grin.

A light bulb sprung to life in Hao's head and he smirked. "Alright Yoh. I have an idea."

Yoh's startled body lurched forward and he licked his lips, his tongue rolling thickly around both the word 'what' and the tarry chocolate.

Hao resisted the urge to chuckle and pushed himself away from the counter. His lean body edged towards Yoh's and he stared into his twin's face at a hair's distance.

"We should play 'Dracula'."

Yoh blinked. "'Dracula'?"

"Yes, 'Dracula'." Hao smiled and gently tapped Yoh's nose. "'And, his victim'. Guess which one you are."

Yoh blanked, his face falling. "I've got a pretty good idea. And if I am who I think I am..."

He never finished that sentence, simply ending it by pushing Hao's unsuspecting form forward and rushing out the back door of their home.

The elder twin blinked in surprise and smirked with malicious contentment. "You'll pay for that, my brother."

With that, 'Dracula' leapt out the door and gave chase to his 'victim' through the sunny back garden.

Shaking his head, Hao flew in a flurry of dark chestnut hair across the yard and behind the thickest hedge, surprising himself when he found that he was wrapping his arms around himself instead of Yoh.

He blinked and looked around him, "Yoh?"

A shadow leapt from the safe confines of the fresh and lustrous green of the garden's solitary tree and sped into the house with a click of the patio door.

Hao stared through the glass door into his brother's face as the younger sibling stuck out his tongue at his elder brother.

Curling his lips in annoyance, he ordered his brother to open the door but Yoh simply placed his hands over his ears and mimed the words, "I can't hear you."

The brunette with the longest hair suddenly rushed from the backyard and towards the small hope that the front door remained unlocked but by the time he got there, he found a hard clunk of the door handle confirm his fear.

Yoh, however, remained smug as he finished locking the front door. "I'm not anyone's 'victim'."

A cold dread filled him as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. It was a hot day.

He remained in the hallway, staring into the four different directions to the bathroom and bedrooms, the living room, the front door and the kitchen. He wondered to himself, '_How many windows did I leave open?'_

A creak echoed in the otherwise empty house and Yoh pondered how long it had been since his parents had left their home.

A presence came creeping up the hallway from the living room and Yoh ran, in desperation, towards the kitchen to escape via the back door but his brother wasn't about to let him do that.

Hao took a running dive for his brother and sent him sliding across the floor. The elder of the two chose this moment to bear his fangs and Yoh briefly considered the fact that Hao's canines were, in fact, unusually long.

"H-Hao?" Yoh stuttered, weakly trying to wriggle free from the tight grasp.

"Yes, my little 'victim'?" The fire lover whispered into his younger brother's ear.

"Y-You can stop now."

Hao feigned a look of shock and said in, what Yoh knew to be a fake, hurt tone, "Oh little brother, you're going to end the game just before the best part?"

"I hardly call me being pinned against the cold kitchen floor, 'the best part'." Came the cynical reply.

Hao chuckled and sat up so that he was merely straddling Yoh's waist. "Maybe not for you." He stretched his arm towards the kitchen counter and pulled down a bottle from it. "But this bit simply tickles me pink."

Yoh's eyebrows raised and his lips curled in contempt. "Tickled pink?"

Hao gave a pleased sigh and leaned down to Yoh's neck, whispering kisses up and down the bare expanse.

The brunette with shorter hair shivered with delight and strained to mutter Hao's name through his tremors as Hao chose to suck and nip his tender skin teasingly.

Smirking from within the rain of ghostly kisses, Hao moved the bottle in his hands and emptied it across Yoh's neck.

Yoh squealed as the cool liquid contents of the bottle hit his heated neck and the distinct smell of chocolate sauce filled his nostrils.

"Oh my..." Yoh began, straining out the word 'God' with a thrilled accent, as Hao's own tongue lapped up the liquid from his neck, making sure to trace gentle circles on his neck with the pulsating muscle.

Hao laughed inwardly and continued to nip and lick at his brother's neck. He sat up again to look at his brother's face and Yoh noticed the chocolate sauce across his lips and dribbling slightly down his chin.

His eyes narrowed. It really did look quite red as it dribbled...

Hao smiled at him and licked around his lips. "Did you know that you taste very good, little brother?"

"Well, '_Dracula'_, I did not know. How would I?"

"Ah!" Hao muttered and tickled his fingers across the teeth marks and the drying streaks of reddish brown on Yoh's neck, causing the younger male to squeam in his grasp. "You will soon, after all... 'Dracula' needs his mate."

Hao pointed to the thin streak of chocolate sauce still on his chin and Yoh grinned, squeezing his hips out from underneath Hao's legs and sitting up.

Leaning forward, he trailed his tongue from the tip of Hao's chin to the corner of his lips, lapping up all of his delicious 'blood' greedily.

Falling back and running his tongue over his teeth, Yoh laughed. "Yummy!"

"Oh, you want 'yummy'?" Hao asked, throwing his hand behind Yoh's head and crashing their lips together with intense, chocolate-heightened, vigour.

The rich liquid curled through their mouths in their kiss as Hao completely ravished his brother's mouth.

Yoh tightly gripped his brother's shoulders at this sensual assault and he couldn't prevent the groan that escaped his throat and swished through their mouths.

Hao pulled away, his fingers curling a strand of Yoh's deep brown hair. "Well?"

Yoh clicked his tongue. "Yummy."

The elder twin was pleased and allowed his pride of self to show through a smug grin.

Yoh raised an eyebrow and muttered. "Still not as yummy as chocolate though."

'Dracula' grimaced and pulled his 'mate' back again for another damning kiss. He would soon remedy that view...

* * *

O.O;; Right... I've no idea how this popped into my head but it did! And I only semi-regret putting it up! XDD;

Sorry for the cliché drabble here, but if you like it then I'm satisfied!


End file.
